


Caduti Uno

by hikari100



Series: Oscurita ovvero Morte? [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Accidental Stimulation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Anal, Animalistic Behavior/Dom, Animalistic Behavior/Sub, Aphrodisiacs, Bad Boys, Bad Girls - Freeform, Begging, Biting, Blood, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, Character Bashing, Childish Characters, Claiming, Cock Bondage, Collars, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Conditioning, Crossover, Cuddling, D/s, Dating, Death, Demonic Rebirth, Disability, Double Penetration, Drugs, Emotional Themes, Endearments, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Flirting, Frottage, Gags, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Hypnotism, Immobilization, Jewelry, Language, Latex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Possession, Psychic Luigi, Seduction, Sleep/Bedding Themes, Submission, Teasing, Touching, Well fucked, Wet Dream, Yaoi, childlike characteristics, falling, fantasies, heat - Freeform, magical themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: Nearly a year has passed since the Mansion incidents, and besides a scare or two here and there, things seemed to be finally settling in the Mushroom Kingdom. With the temperatures beginning to drop, leaves turning colors, an ominous storm is brewing in the distance. Darkness threatens to overrun the multi-verse, and it's up to a ragtag team of misfits to stop the Darkness. Only, could this be the time when the Darknessfinallywins?





	1. Pensieri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remnants of an old dream comes back with a vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening Song: "Missing" by Evanescence

Only one word could describe this moment in time...

Monotonous.

Having been apart of the Void for so long, everything blended in such a way that it drained the life out of everything. Well, they _could_ travel between the realms of Light and Shadow, whenever they wanted; so there was that. However, not a soul could see them in the realm of Light; rendering them invisible to all. 

Or so they thought.

...oh?

A soft, barely noticeable snap caught their attention; turning their head to the left. Curiously enough, they saw a rather beautiful mortal coming into view; they were rather young. Chestnut curls framed a sweet, youthful face as thoughtful blue eyes scanned the map that they were holding. Taking a chance, they hovered a bit closer, and realized with a throaty hum; that the mortal was male.

Hmm...

They circled the unsuspecting male, carefully taking in each and every detail; admiring the toned muscles, the golden tanned skin and such blue eyes. Seeing a gleam along the mortal's slender neck; they peered a bit closer, surprised by what they saw. There, starting under his right ear, and going at a diagonal angle, was a shocking scar; an angry red slash.

Ah.  
A mortal who didn't belong.

They tapped their chin as they gazed at the mortal; who appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. This mortal should have been lost among the shadows as a child, but he was still very much alive. Alive in such a way, that it was tantalizing to the dark being. They let out a soft, sweet laugh of sheer delight. Curiously enough, the mortal snapped to attention, looking around with uneasy blue eyes. This was interesting, as it appeared that the mortal could hear them. Smiling softly, they chose to follow this mortal; becoming drawn to the innocent light. 

Maybe things were finally looking up?

(...)

Following the little mortal, they watched as the youngling suddenly fell to his knees; a soft, pained groan having escaped. The little one rubbed at his chest, wincing as if something was greatly distressing him. This didn't last long, though; as he slipped into blissful unconsciousness. 

The mortal collapsed onto his side; breathing softly as his skin seemed to pale a bit. Purring, they leaned in, placing a clawed hand over his heart; and captured those sweet lips in a gentle, yet needy, kiss. An eerie gray mist seemed to pass between them, as they reluctantly broke the kiss. Oh yes, they could taste the Darkness on this mortal; a Darkness that was their own. **"Mia dolce bambina,"** They breathed, absorbing the instinctive knowledge of _their_ child. **"Finalmente ti ho trovato,"** They cooed, elated by the find.

.-.-.-.

They hovered over their child; shadowy arms wrapping around the trembling figure. Their child was strong, much stronger than they had originally assumed. Their child was watching as the chubby mortal was being pulled down into the shadowy abyss. Their child was quivering, whimpering softly as they could only look on in pure fear. **"Va tutto bene, piccola,"** They cooed as they tightened their hold. Their power was beginning to trickle into their child, darkness slowly curling around the child's mind.

**"Vedrai."**

.-.-.-.

How dare those peasants!

The Darkness churned with great fury, watching with a heated gaze as the elves and anthros picked their injured child up; and brought the youngling to the old man. Their child was drifting between consciousness, bleeding profusely from several wounds. Such injuries on a frail mortal...normally it would kill them, but not here.

They would _not_ loose their child.

What if...?  
Of course!

Their eyes glowed softly, a cruel smile gracing their lips as the most delightful idea came to them. There was indeed a way to save their child, a way to ensure their child's devotion. They would just have to wait for the precise moment to strike.

(...)

It was well into the evening, when the female elf and the old man finished stabilizing the youngling. As everyone drifted into dreamland, the Darkness curled lovingly around the unconscious male; cooing softly as their child relaxed. The two had done a good job of healing the child's injuries; but it was not enough for the ancient deity. Taking on a more humanoid shape, the Darkness caressed their child's cheek; purring when he leaned into the gentle touch. **"Mio prezioso, figlio,"** They breathed as they gazed lovingly down at the sleeping child. **"È ora di svegliarsi."**

With those soft, sweet words, the Darkness placed a clawed hand on their child's chest; directly over a mark that only they could see. For a moment, nothing happened; but then, a seven pointed star suddenly formed on the child's chest, pulsing softly. Faint black wisps slowly crept along the youngling; before slithering into his ears, nose and mouth, as he breathed softly. The mark flashed silver, for a moment, before it too, was gone. They purred as a faint, childlike presence flickered within their soul; pleased as the child accepted their love. **"Buona fortuna, figlia mia,"** The Darkness whispered as they seemingly vanished. 

For now, anyway.

.-.-.-.

They watched from the shadows, admiring how their child continued his journey through the manor; capturing those peasants left and right with ease. They made a note, reminding themselves to have a little talk with these spirits; no one was allowed to harm their child.

No one.

As the last pesky Boo was captured, the Darkness realized that there was but one annoyance left; the so-called king of Boos. They waited patiently as their child purged the weapon of all spirits; but made damn sure that their child would be alone during this confrontation with the..._king_.

They felt a surge of hunger, watching as their child made his way to the hidden altar below the manor. They could see the faintest hints of dark wisps curling around their child; pleased by the increasing shadows that touched that creamy skin. They couldn't resist the temptation, and hovered behind the child; wrapping their arms around him. The child sighed, relaxing within the seemingly invisible hold; mumbling softly. They could feel the slight trembles coursing through their child; a faint scent of some..._thing_ greeting them.

**"Non ti preoccupare, figlia mia,"** They whispered soothingly, gently nipping that soft, sweet flesh as their child shivered with delight. **"Presto saremo insieme,"** The deity promised, pressing a single kiss to their child's forehead; then seemingly vanished once more. The youngling groaned, shaking things off as he adjusted his weapon, peering down the dark tunnel with unease. This was it, it was time to settle things with the king once and for all. And maybe this nightmare would finally end.

Or not.


	2. Pensieri II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ancient deity was rather happy. At long last, Azgal had his precious children. Now, for the next step...
> 
> Total Rebirth.

Azgal was amused, his eyes glowing softly as his children cuddled with one another; snuggling up to each other. He chuckled as they breathed softly, his blood and power now coursing through them. Azgal reached down, caressing their cheeks as his shadows curled around the two; slipping into them. The two breathed softly, as the shadows slowly slid into their wet holes, down into their aching shafts, and even through their ears and nose as they slept. His children were finally his, and soon, it would be time to wipe away those pesky thoughts; only he would exist in their minds and hearts.

**Soon, my precious children.** **Soon.**

.-.-.-.

The youngest one yawned, their nose wrinkling cutely as they awoke. A pleasant heat was pooling in their belly; their limbs being flooded with warmth, a fog enveloping their thoughts. They rubbed at their eyes, before memories of Papà claiming them; came rushing back. Their cheeks became dusted with soft purple, a clawed hand unconsciously rubbing their belly as they flushed.

_"Buongiorno amore mio,"_ The elder breathed, huskily; as their eyes fluttered. Eyes lighting up, they captured the sweet lips of their mate, earning a breathy moan in return. Their aching cock dripped with need, their hips quivering as they longed for Papà. **"Buongiorno, miei cari figli,"** Came Papà's rich voice. They relaxed, watching as their little home began to warp under their father. The walls, ceiling and even the floor, was slowly turning a deep purplish-black; gaining a particular shine to them. The temperatures were slowly rising, as a sweet scent of honeyed milk flooded the area.

The two whimpered as their bodies flared with heat; the sudden emptiness striking hard. Their swollen nipples were beginning to drip with a vicious purple fluid, cock standing at attention, and their excitement was coating their thighs. They found that they could not look away from Papà, who stood before them in all of his glory; their fangs unsheathing as they panted. _"Papà,"_ The elder breathed, licking their lips as they noted that their father too, was dripping with need; most likely, waiting for them. _"...per favore..."_ The little one whimpered, squirming as they barely resisted the urge to play. 

**"Per favore cosa, piccola?"** Papà teased, his eyes dark with lust. As the last of their father's power settled, the room finally finished shaping. There were no furniture to speak of, but everything was a shimmering purplish-black; feeling warm and somewhat slimy. The two whimpered as shadows looped around their necks, curling gently around their wrists and ankles; slowly spreading their legs.

Within moments, the two were left exposed and helpless before Papà. Azgal hummed softly, his eyes scanning their Marks carefully. Both were pulsing softly, the veins turning a dark, reddish-pink; becoming quite satisfied. They would be kept in a semi-constant state of heat; leaving them in a lustful, playful mood. Grinning toothily, he pushed a bit more of his power into the area; and was content to watch the show. The shadows tugged at the children, gently pulling them back; until their backs were against the walls. The walls behind them began to bubble; as thick goo started to coat their shoulders, even attaching to their spine. With their legs spread, goo bubbled over their feet; encasing them in sticky warmth.

At the same time, their arms were held over their heads, goo bubbling over their hands; trapping them in its sticky warmth. Their cocks stood at attention, dripping with need as their pussies were growing hotter and wetter by the minute. Then, without warning, a thick, almost tube-like, gooey tendril sprouted from the floor; dripping with a pale, purplish fluid, quivering between their legs. It rubbed at their slicked holes, before slipping in with a soft, wet _plop_. They moaned as the tendril easily slid in, burying itself deep in their quivering bodies; throbbing as it settled in their belly. That was when a _second_ one, lowered itself; only this one bore a dark blue-black suction-cup. The cup-tendril latched onto their mouths; a warm tube snaking down their throats, coated with a sweet substance.

**"Li Adesso,"** Papà said with a little smile as he tilted his head. **"Non ti senti meglio?"** The two gave muffled, broken whine as shadows curled and coiled around them; the gooey tendrils throbbing as warmth flooded their limbs. They could feel themselves slowly drifting off as the call of Morpheus was becoming too strong to resist.

**"Dormi, figlio mio."**

.-.-.-.

Hmmm...

The little one whimpered as they drifted in-an-out; the warmth of the soothing fog was hard to resist. They felt so warm and full, as the gentle peace of sleep was alluring to the sleepy child, that it was just too tempting to not give in. Eyes dark and hazy, slowly opened to the waking realm once more.

Oh?

They saw their mate, who was just across from them; fast asleep. It had been awhile since they were last awake, as the elder looked a bit different. The elder 's swollen belly quivered as the gooey tendril continued to pump them with the tainted cum; goo slowly bubbling over the legs, as if forming some sort of demented cocoon. They fought back their groan, seeing that their mate's nipples were dripping; only for two smaller tendrils to latch onto the leaking tears.

...huh?

As sleep tugged at their conscious, they thought they saw something growing from their mate's forehead. And, although their mate's hair mostly blocked their vision; they thought they saw something. As they fell into a deep sleep once more, they thought they felt a dull ache throbbing at their own temple.

Huh. It was probably nothing...  
...right?

.-.-.-.

Azgal looked his children over with love, his red eyes never leaving sight of the sleeping children; humming softly. Yes, they were growing wonderfully as the days passed; his power fully wrapping them into his loving embrace.

Their bellies were a tad more swollen, the gooey tendrils keeping them nice and full; the flesh around their nipples having swelled into perfectly plump breasts. The gooey tendrils were slowly becoming apart of the cocoons; which was growing around them, enveloping them in its sticky warmth. Shadows were curling around their breasts, squeezing the sensitive flesh, as others rubbed their bellies.

It was magnificent.

He walked up to his eldest, admiring their newly grown horns. Smooth black horns had begun to sprout from their forehead, curling as they grew. With a soft croon, Azgal rubbed their belly, pleased when the child moaned. His ears perked up, hearing the heavy breathing and lustful, yet broken moans.

Ah, yes.  
His youngest.

The little one was awake, watching with hungry, yet empty, eyes. Their belly was still swelling, their cock dripping. A pair of suction-cups were beginning to attach to their sensitive teats. Their eyes were dark, lustful, really; and oh so hungry. Azgal chuckled as he knelt before his child.

**"Non preoccuparti, piccola,"** Papà cooed as he met his child's hungry eyes. **"Siete quasi pronti,"** He continued as his child drifted off, falling asleep once more. Oh yes, it was nearly time; the cocoons would soon trap them and they would be reborn as his blood.

Forever.

.-.-.-.

** _Where...where am I...?_ **

A soft, whispery moan echoed in their mind; slowly arousing them from a deep sleep. They were deliciously warm, and yet, there was something...different. They blinked sleepily, their vision focusing just enough for them to see what was happening.

Oh...

Their mate was left in a peaceful, dreamless state; their cocoon nearly finished with its growth. Their belly was heavily swollen, perfectly plump breasts, a thick and dripping cock, and curled horns that had sprouted from their forehead. Sometime during their rest, a pair of thin tendrils had clamped down wetly over the elder's nose; easily breathing for them.

Finally, after so long, the tendrils withdrew from the elder's mouth and body; exposing a gooey, yet shimmering blue-black pussy. They felt a shiver of lust, instinctively recognizing the signs as the goo was now dripping over the elder's face; now encasing them in its gooey warmth.

They felt amazing under the heavy layer of goo; and a quick dart of the eyes, confirmed it. Their cocoon was nearly complete; breasts bouncing with each breath as their cock was continuously rubbed and caressed. Finally, the tendrils were withdrawn with a soft, wet _plop_; as a pair of thin tendrils clamped down wetly over their nose. Their vision was beginning to fade, as the goo began to coat their eyes; even past their swollen lips. Within moments, they were fully engulfed by the goo; leaving only their mouth and wet pussy, exposed.

Perfect.

.-.-.-.

Azgal cooed as he returned for one last visit; pleased by the sight of the two cocoons. His children had entered the final stage of rebirth. He grinned; seeing their swollen, wet pussies, how their mouths gleamed. Crooning, Azgal allowed a bit of his real self to come forth. His devilish tail uncurling from around his waist as his wings unfurled; spreading as he purred, his cock dripping as he cackled.

**"Miei bellissimi figli,"** He crooned, rubbing the cocoons. **"Presto nascerai di nuovo,"** He hissed as he ran a clawed nail down their bellies. **"Staremo di nuovo insieme."** Azgal was pleased, the shadows quivering as he laughed with glee. He had finally taken care of that silly prophecy. Now, no one can stop him.

Too bad, so sad.

Your move, Merlon.


	3. Una vita normale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a dream...
> 
> ...isn't it?

** _What's going on here?_ **

_Luigi was confused, to say the least. He honestly couldn't remember what had happened prior to this, no matter how hard he tried. Instead of a memory, Luigi would wince as his head felt like it would explode at any given moment. He found himself in an over-sized sweater and sweats, resting comfortably as he looked out the lone window._

_The lights flickered ominously as the temperatures dropped slightly; earning a shiver and a soft whimper in return. He inwardly frowned as he brought his knees up to his chest, hugging himself as he struggled to keep his now racing heart under control. After the Mansion, Luigi positively loathed the cold, as it seemed the icy fog settled deep in his bones. Shaking off his unease, Luigi suddenly looked up; his ears twitching slightly. Funny, the man tilted his head in a cute, cat-like manner; he thought he heard something. Or, should that be sensing something...?_

_"Luigi!"_

_...eh?_

_"Potresti voler venire qui," He heard Mario call out from downstairs. Hm, his voice sounded a bit off to Luigi. Mario sounded displeased by something, displeased and a bit uneasy. Curiosity growing, Luigi shakily got to his feet; wincing as a sharp pain shot through his bad leg. Frowning, Luigi's hollow eyes turned towards his door._

** _Why am I getting a bad feeling about this...?_ **

.-.-.-.

Mario yawned as he stumbled out of bed, exhausted as all get out. His brown hair was quite the mess; the curls tangled to what would be a painful point. His brown eyes were dark and hazy, blinking sleepily as he stared blankly at his clock; which flashed brightly. It wasn't until the bright sunlight peeking through his blinds, that told Mario it was morning.

Ugh. 

Grumbling sourly, he grabbed a jacket and slowly made his way downstairs. Mario suddenly stopped, looking towards his brother's room; noting that the door was closed once more. He frowned, brows furrowing slightly. His brother was most likely sleeping in, so nothing to worry about.

...right?

.-.-.-.

_Luigi slowly limped down the stairs, a bit confused. He wasn't sure what to expect, as Mario hadn't hinted as to what was happening; though, he could hear raised voices but it sure as hell wasn't what he walked into that morning...!_

_To his absolute disbelief, the family cottage had gotten quite full. Luigi was surprised to see that just about every Smasher from previous tournaments, were all crowded within the cottage. Oh, this could not be good. Luigi immediately spotted Link, Ganondorf and Princess Zelda in a heated talk with Mario; although, he didn't recognize those who had come along (a world's reset, maybe?). From there, Luigi saw Fox lingering nervously by Wolf; who was keeping guard. Falco was leaning against a wall, scowling as he kept sending dirty looks towards Wolf._

** _So not going there._ **

_He then spotted Donkey Kong not too far from where Mario was, his nephew; Diddy, clinging tightly to his shoulders. Luigi then saw Ike lurking nearby, his eyes hard as they darted about; as if searching for someone or something. There was even King Dedede who was arguing hotly with Meta Knight; who in return, was keeping a close eye on Kirby himself. _

_Not to far from where Ike was, Marth was cleaning his sword; his eyes reflecting his unease as he kept an eye on everyone around him. Luigi even thought he saw Olimar hiding behind Captain Falcon. Pit was nervous as he fluttered about; his white feathers ruffled as his eyes darted about. Samus was cleaning her gun, blue eyes hard as her muscles were tense; as if expecting an attack at any given moment._

_Hmm..._

_Luigi's eyes continued to scan the crowd, and was surprised to see a soldier that he could not recognize; but felt a faint kinship with the man. Besides that, Luigi spotted Sonic, along with Tails and Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Omega, as well as Amy Rose and Big; and behind them, were Silver and Blaze, not one of them looked happy. As he took the stairs, silence fell upon the cottage; and one-by-one, everyone turned to stare at him. Quite a few were shocked by this, and Luigi couldn't blame them. He must look quite the sight._

** _Why me...?_ **

.-.-.-.

Mario was becoming more aware as he waited for the coffee to finish brewing; but he was still exhausted. Things had been pretty crazy around here ever since the Delfino incident where he had gotten arrested. Mario shook his head with a frown, thinking back over to the knowledge that it had been Bowser's very own son who caused everything.

His son...

Mario made a face, looking a bit nauseated. Who the blazes would be with Bowser? Much less long enough to sire a son, of all things?! He felt like gagging at such a thought, shuddering. Okay, okay, he needed to drop that thought and fast.

Ugh...

.-.-.-.

_Déjà vue..._

_Luigi shivered, rubbing his arms as his blue eyes were dim. Ever since finding out why the Smashers were there, had left a sense of great unease in the poor man. Only moments earlier, a young Toad had come running to the cottage; begging for help as the castle had been raided and once again, Princess Peach had been kidnapped. Something about this was familiar to him, and that sense of familiarity was growing stronger and stronger as they progressed to Bowser's Castle._

** _I've done this before..._ **  
** _...haven't I?_ **

_"You okay?" Luigi looked up, a bit surprised to see Pit by his side. The angel was looking at him with concern, his eyes soft. Luigi hesitated, his eyes darting to the side as he inwardly frowned; before finally sighing. Ever since the Smashers found out about the Mansion, they were acting a bit...off to say the least._

_"It's...it's hard to explain," Luigi murmured, his voice soft. Pit raised an eyebrow, giving the man a strange look. "Try me," He said dryly as Luigi stopped. However, before Luigi could say a word, a sharp pain shot through his head; his throat locking up as a soft laugh echoed in his ears._

**Cattivo, cattivo.**  
**Non ancora. **

.-.-.-.

Pouring himself a cup, Mario breathed in the heavenly caffeine; sighing softly. His brown eyes dimmed as he thought back. He was really concerned about his brother, and it wasn't just because of the whole Mansion incident, either. Sometime during the forced cleanup of Delfino, a call had been made from the Mushroom Kingdom, and it was a shaken Toadsworth, who had given him the terrible news.

That Luigi was in the hospital.

Without warning, the lights flickered ominously; the pleasant temperatures dimming ever so slightly. Mario stopped, his shoulders tensing as he slowly looked up with suspicion. This was beginning to look all too familiar to him.

"...Luigi...?"  
.-.-.-.

** _This...this isn't right..._ **

_A chill went down his spine, the numbness slowly washing over him; leaving him utterly paralyzed. Luigi was quite pale, his arms slowly falling to his side, swallowing thickly as his heart leapt to his throat. There was not a soul around, just an endless sea of darkness. Why...why couldn't he move...?_

**Ll mio bambino.**

_Luigi felt his head explode with a sudden burst of pain; a pleasant heat soothing his agitated soul. A warm fog began to curl around his thoughts; gently wrapping them in a soft cloud. He felt good, comforted by the presence of Papà. Azgal smiled as he approached his wayward child; pleased when the youngling submitted. His glittering eyes met the gradually dull orbs of his youngest. The little one was flushed deeply, whimpering as their cock harden; rubbing against their underwear, becoming wet with desire as the dark one's power washed over them._

**"Eri un cattivo,"** _Azgal scolded gently, as the little one flinched; thinking that Papà was mad. Instead, they were startled when Papà brought their lips into a soft, sweet kiss._ **"Stai bene, bambina?"** _The little one groaned softly, their body feeling strangely weak as their vision flickered ominously. "P-Papà..." They rasped, shivering as their father drew them into his arms. _

_Sighing softly, they leaned into Papà. They tilted their head, soft, breathy sighs leaving as Papà nuzzled them lovingly._ **"Perché non ci liberiamo di quella metà umana?"** _Papà cooed, nipping the child's throat. The youngling moaned as their clothes began to melt away; Papà's shadows curling around them. A particularly thick tendril slowly pushed itself into their quivering body; burying itself deep. _

_Dark hisses caressed their cloudy thoughts, Papà's power sinking into their every nerve. "Pa-Papà!" They moaned, a sweet spot deep inside was repeatedly struck. "Per favore Papà..." Azgal growled, his slitted eyes glowing softly as his child moaned; arching with each harsh thrust. As Papà's cock knotted, a single gooey tendril slowly rose up; dripping with a surprising, bright silver fluid. They let out a soft cry, eyes rolling back as Papà came; flooding their belly with seed. Their belly began to swell as Papà continued to pump them; rubbing their belly. They were panting softly, belly still swelling as their eyes were completely glazed over; just an insensational hunger was left behind._

_Now..._

_They shivered, watching as the gooey tendril lashed out; latching onto their left eye. The youngling hissed, baring sharp fangs as the goo sank into the socket; nearly buckling under the sudden abruptness of pain. Papà held them tightly, crooning softly as the tendril slowly sank into the child; effectively, becoming a part of them._ **"Sei un bravo bambino,"** _Papà soothed as the left eye turned a pitch black; taking on a more shinier appearance. "P-Papà..." The child moaned, snuggling up to the dark one with a soft sigh._ **"Niente più di quei pensieri sciocchi,"** _Papà continued as the child yawned; purring as Papà ran his clawed hand through their thick locks._

**Checkmate, Merlon.**


	4. Stranamente Familiare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjà vu
> 
> The sensation of having gone through something before. Well, that's what Luigi feels with the sudden arrival of the Smashers. Why was he getting such a bad feeling about this...?

Hmmm...

A low groan escaped, as the owner stirred; still drifting between dreams and reality. It was rather warm, and they were too comfortable. Yawning, they snuggled further into their soft covers; burying themselves further into Morpheus' Realm. But there was some...thing. A faint energy nagged at their senses, practically begging.

...sigh...

With a reluctant whine, Luigi's hazy blue eyes opened. Blinking owlishly, he slowly sat up; rubbing at his eyes as he yawned. Stretching lazily, Luigi inwardly grimaced as his limbs protested; his muscles straining. Even now, his muscles would lock up, making movement rather painful.

What time was it, anyway?

...eh?

A faint sense of unease curling in his stomach, Luigi's vision cleared as he looked up. Much to his unease, the lights were flickering ominously. The temperatures, which had been pleasant, were beginning to drop as the faint shadows twisted. 

Campane dell'inferno.

**Luigi...**

He tensed, ears twitching. Luigi didn't want to admit it, but the soft whisper sent a chill of some_thing_ down his spine. He rubbed his stomach, feeling bile rise up as queasiness settled there. Something wasn't right about this...was he still dreaming?

**Luigi...**

Without warning, something heavy came down on his left shoulder. Muscles tensing, his head slowly turned; only to see a large, claw-like hand gripping his left shoulder in a nearly painful grip. His eyes slowly followed the limb and he turned white at the sight.

Bright yellow eyes glowed softly.

**WAKE UP!**

(...)

Luigi grunted as he fell from the bed, somewhat tangled in his sheets; having wrapped himself during the night. His back flared from the sudden collision, earning a soft hiss in return. Luigi struggled to sit up, his heart racing a bit as he looked around in a dazed fashion; before a sudden knock caught his attention.

"Luigi?"

** _...Mario?_ **

Mario was on the other side of the door, and from the sound of his voice, was concerned. "Is everything okay in there?" He called gently as Luigi blinked owlishly; his eyes rapidly clearing. Luigi shook his head, looking over his room with a tired gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine," He murmured, softly. But, not so soft where his brother couldn't hear him. "If you're sure," Mario sounded as if he didn't believe Luigi; who snorted softly. "Yeah," He muttered, carefully untangling himself. "I'll be down in a bit." Luigi waited to see if Mario would head down, and eventually, his brother did so. 

First things, first.  
A bloody shower.

.-.-.-.

About an hour later, Luigi felt much better; cleaner really. Instead of his usual outfit, Luigi had changed into an over-sized green sweater and a pair of black sweats. He slowly, but surely, made his way down to the kitchen where a fresh pot of coffee was brewing.

Grazie al cielo. 

Pouring himself a fresh cup, Luigi breathed in that sweet heaven. Mario raised an eyebrow; looking amused. "I do hope you're having more than that," He teased, a bit concerned. Luigi was looking a bit thinner these days, as his brother wasn't eating very well. Taking a sip, Luigi shot him a look. "Mario," Luigi sat his cup down. "I'm fine." His voice, while flat, _did_ hold a sense of annoyance. Mario held up his hands, but they _would_ be talking about this later. Taking another sip, a wave of unease suddenly washed over Luigi; and he inwardly frowned.

Why did this feel so familiar...?

**RING*RING**

The two looked up, a bit surprised by the sudden ring of their phone. Confused, if not a bit weary, Mario got up to answer it. He hummed softly, listening to the caller before sighing as he thanked them; and hung up. Luigi looked up, tilting his head curiously as Mario had a disturbed look in his eyes.

"Who was that?" Luigi questioned.

"That was Wario," Mario frowned. "Looks like we're about to have some company," He shook his head. Luigi tensed, his hands tightening slightly around the cup. "What kind of company...?" He asked slowly.

What indeed.

.-.-.-.

Polishing off his cup, Luigi had grabbed a slice of toast and retired to his room. Even now, his body would continuously give out. It was a real shame that, after all these years, the Toads still had little knowledge on human anatomy. All he could really do, was the physical exercises that he had been given by his doctor.

His leg ached terribly, forcing him to retreat to his bed. Frowning, he grumpily elevated the affected limb; practically sagging as the burning flames melted into a more dull ache. This was definitely the worst part of the day, as the pain was usually at its worst. If only there was a way to negate the pain; or at least, an easier way to soothe the affected muscles.

Oh man.

They were damn lucky that none of their enemies had learned about his condition; _real_ lucky. Huh, maybe someone above was looking out for them. Well, Luigi hoped so. 

**CRASH**

What the -?!

Luigi sat up, wincing as his spine protested from the sudden movement. It sounded like one of the few vases from downstairs had just fallen. But, how was that possible?! Wait a minute, Luigi stopped; tilting his head as his ears twitched slightly. Was it his imagination, or were there _voices_ coming from downstairs?

"Luigi!"

...eh?

_"Potresti venire giù?"_ Mario called, the Italian caught Luigi's attention. He thought there was something off about Mario's voice, something about this left a vile taste in his mouth. It was almost as if...

...it had already happened.

.-.-.-.

Grimacing slightly, Luigi had gotten to his feet and was soon limping down the stairs. Much to his shock, the cottage was much fuller than it had been earlier that morning. To Luigi's absolute disbelief, just about every Smasher from previous tournaments, were all gathered in their home.

Luigi saw Wario and Waluigi talking quietly with Mario, occasionally looking to the crowd. He immediately spotted Link, Gannondorf and Princess Zelda talking heatedly with one another. Although, there was a small group with them that Luigi didn't recognized and wondered what had happened there (a reset, maybe?). From there, Luigi saw a slightly older Fox lingering nervously by Wolf; who was keeping guard. Strangely enough, Falco was giving the lupine some rather dark looks, and Luigi decided that he didn't want to know, and continued his inspection.

Not too far from where Mario and his cousins were, Luigi saw the muscular ape that was Donkey Kong; who was there with his nephew, Diddy (who was clinging to his shoulders). Ike was lurking nearby, his eyes darting about; as if looking for trouble. There was even King Dedede who was arguing hotly with Meta Knight; who in return, was keeping a close eye on Kirby.

Just a bit off from Ike, sat Marth; who was cleaning his sword, his eyes reflecting his unease as he looked about quietly. Luigi even thought he saw Olimar hiding behind Captain Falcon; much to the man's amusement. Pit was nervous as he fluttered about, his wings ruffled with unease. Samus was cleaning her gun, blue eyes hard as her muscles were tense; as if expecting an attack at any given moment. 

Huh.

His gaze continued to scan the crowd, a bit surprised to see a soldier that he did not recognize; but felt a faint kinship with the man. Besides that, he could see Sonic along with Tails and Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and Omega, as well as Amy Rose and Big the Cat. Behind them, stood Silver and Blaze, neither of them looked happy; if anything, they looked worried about something. 

"What is going on here?"


	5. Prendi Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, doesn't this seem familiar?

"What is going on here?"

At the sound of Luigi's soft voice, all talks ceased as one-by-one, everyone turned to the stairs. Luigi knew that he must look a sight; hell, there were days when he _still_ felt like crap. It was no secret among the Smash Tournaments, that Luigi was a pacifist. He was quiet, thoughtful and a sweet natured soul. 

So, seeing him coming down the stairs; very pale, clothes partially hanging off his much leaner frame, and the fact that he was limping pretty badly? Yeah, Luigi looked like he was a recovering POW. And as his eyes scanned the crowd, Luigi inwardly grimaced as he noted the darkening looks in many eyes.

** _I'm in trouble._ **

"What the heck happened to you?" Pit demanded, his mouth having dropped. Wario and Waluigi shifted nervously as Mario frowned deeply. Luigi was silent, his blue eyes darting to the side; a sign of his nervousness. However, before he could answer, his leg flared with pain. Luigi hissed, flinching as his left leg threatened to give out. 

That did it for Zelda.

The princess strode forward, grabbing at Luigi's sleeve, before tugging him gently to the kitchen. The strange, aquatic woman was following her; looking rather concerned. Luigi, on the other hand, sighed; hanging his head in defeat. There was no way out of this for him, and as he allowed himself to be dragged away, Luigi managed to turn his head to Ganondorf, and smiled softly.

"At least you got rid of your passenger."

Wait -  
WHAT?!

.-.-.-.

"At least you got rid of your passenger."

Ganon was left frozen in place, his golden eyes wide; his breathing having slowed down by the sudden admission. He couldn't believe what Luigi had just said; as the possibility was impossible. In all of the world's resets, not once did anyone notice of his terrible plight. Fact was, Ganon had never **been** in control; but someone or something, else was.

It was at this time, that Mario and his cousins realized that a lot had changed about the former king. Ganon, while as tall as his previous incarnations, he was a bit more muscular. And his once dark green hued skin had become a more healthier golden bronze; though his eyes were forever stained with gold. Even his armor had been replaced with simple desert gear; much to the eternal confusion of those of his world.

Dark eyes hard, a vaguely humanoid being that appeared to have been born from the planet; loomed behind Link and the others. He was, well, stocky really, with rather large hands and _tiny_ feet? His white hair stuck out everywhere; dark eyes glaring as he frowned deeply. A large claymore was strapped to his back.

There was a humanoid bird-like man who seemed to be frowning himself. His feathers were a soft blue accented with a soft white; three long dreadlocks were bound with a simple black chord and white tribunal feathers. His eyes were a pale green, and his angular face was marked by red tribunal markings. Unlike his companion, he had a blue metal bow strapped to his back. He even wore light gear designed for flight (huh). A woman who looked a bit like Ganon, was frowning. She was just about an inch or two smaller than the former king; with blood red hair bound into a simple tail and rich, golden bronze skin. Unlike Ganon, however, her eyes were more of a stormy gray; and yes, she too, wore desert gear (only a more feminine style). A golden shield was strapped to her back, and a large scimitar was resting comfortably by her side.

Even Link had changed.

His dirty blond hair was shorter in this life, but with longer sideburns. There was a shadow that now lingered in his darker blue eyes; a sign of great hardships. Hm, instead of the classic green tunic, it had been replaced with a simple blue tunic that had been thrown over a plain white shirt, tan pants and hand woven, brown leather boots. A shield and sword was strapped to his back while a short bow was resting comfortably at his side, and a quiver full of arrows was barely visible; partially hidden by his shield.

Wait a minute.

Wario had to take another look, but the earth man, the woman, bird man and Link wore a similar item. A strand of their gear was a pale blue cloth trimmed in white; bearing the ancient Tri-Force symbol. Come to think of it, the aquatic woman who had followed Zelda; also bore a similar scarf.

Interesting.

Strangely enough, the other aquatic man looked a bit like the woman who had gone with Zelda; only he was bigger and more muscular. His golden eyes were a bit glazed, and he appeared to be in a state of shock; looking longingly to the kitchen. Judging by the blue and gold scales, as well as the silver jewelry; it was clear to the cousins that this guy was of royal blood.

What an interesting group.

.-.-.-.

Luigi was quiet as Zelda proceeded to drag him into the kitchen. Boy, she sure had changed. Her blond hair was more of a dirty blond, blue eyes more round. Her royal gown had been replaced by a soft blue tunic with a white shirt underneath, a pair of dark brown pants, fingerless brown gloves and knee high, light brown boots.

The aquatic woman was rather pretty. She was dainty in stature, but Luigi sensed a fierce spirit underneath. Royal blue and gold scales lined her outer fins; delicate silver jewelry lined her neck and waist, and a beautiful headdress. A rather large spear was strapped to her back; definitely not the type to anger. A soft blue wrap was curled around her body; bearing the ancient Tri-Force symbol.

"What happened to you, Luigi?" Zelda asked hotly as Luigi tenderly sat down; practically sagging in his seat. "You weren't like this before." She tilted her head curiously, looking thoughtful as her brows furrowed slightly. "How long has it been?" Luigi stopped, looking at her with an inquiring gaze. "A little over a year," He finally admitted. The aquatic woman looked confused, looking from Luigi to Zelda with a curious golden gaze. "I don't mean to interrupt Princess," Her voice was light and airy, and with a sweet tone. "But, what are you talking about?" At this, both Luigi and Zelda turned red; with Zelda looking away, scratching a cheek in embarrassment. "And for that matter," She continued with a slight frown. 

"Mind explaining how I and the others are alive?"

Whoops.

Wait - what?

Hm, although he wasn't sure, there was one possible solution. 

"The hands..." He murmured as realization dawned on Zelda; who groaned softly. She placed a hand against her temples, as if to stave off a growing headache as she let out a huff. "This would be something that they would do," She grumbled sourly. Seeing the aquatic woman's confusion, Luigi gave a tired, if weak, smile. "Don't ask," He said dryly. "Let's just say the chaos those two bring will just give you a headache," The woman hummed, but still, there was a look of doubt about her. 

_PAIN!_

Luigi suddenly grasped at his seat, eyes squeezed shut as he gritted his teeth. His left leg felt like it was on fire, every nerve lit with agonizing heat. At the same time, it felt like lightning was coursing through him; his heart pounding like mad. 

"Luigi?!"

Zelda turned to her companion with worried eyes. "Mipha," She pleaded softly. "Your healing magic is stronger than mine," The Zora was watching the twitching male with concern; sensing that something was terribly wrong. "Can't you help him?!" Mipha nodded and slowly approached the young man, making note of his name. "Luigi, is it?" She asked gently, as he managed to open a silver of an eye; the pain clearly visible within the hazy eye. "May I?" He barely managed to get a grunt out, before slipping back as the pain gripped him once more.

Almost immediately, a pale green mist came to life; swirling around her hands. The Zora Princess held her hands out; hovering over the twitching man, before frowning. Her magic was registering numerous injuries; many which should have killed this man, but he was proving to be a survivor. The worst was the nerve damage. It was as if something had switched in Luigi's mind; forcing the nerves in his left leg to continuously spasm. Luigi groaned as the warm green energy sank into his aching body; soothing the sensitive muscles. _"Grazie,"_ He murmured as she smiled softly; almost as if she knew what he had said.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MARIO!" A terrified voice shrieked.

"HELP!"

.-.-.-.

"What was he talking about?" Falco asked sharply, looking from Mario and his cousins to Ganon, and back again with a suspicious look. "What passenger?" It was surprising for Link when Ganon actually flushed; the man's cheeks darkening as if embarrassed by something. "You'll have to ask Luigi," Waluigi said with a shrug. 

Oh, that's right.  
Luigi was able to see spirits, couldn't he?

This left an ominous feeling for Link and the pilots. If it was something that they couldn't see, then the passenger was most likely a spirit. And judging by Ganon's reaction, a malicious type at that; and Link felt a bit guilty.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MARIO!" A terrified voice shrieked.

"HELP!"

Mario jumped to attention as the cousins winced from the terrified voice. Ike, who was the closest to a window, took the chances and peered out. The blue haired knight was startled to see a tiny figure running as fast as they could, down the dirt path. "There's an odd being coming here," He said slowly. Before Mario or the two cousins could answer, Zelda and Mipha came hurrying out of the kitchen; a weakened Luigi was limping behind them. "What was that?!" Zelda demanded, looking among the Smashers with a stern glare, her hands on her hips. "Is everyone alright?" Mipha asked gently. "We're fine, sister," The bigger Zora, Mipha's now grown brother; Sidon, said quietly. "Although, I feel that we are about to have company."

Mario hurried out the door, bypassing several Smashers on his way out. "That sounded like a Toad," Luigi murmured tiredly, as he limped towards a door. "The Toads are the natural inhabitants of Mushroom Kingdom," He hastily explained as the more tense fighters relaxed; even if slightly.

Luigi then went to follow Mario, before one-by-one, the other Smashers followed in hot pursuit. Mipha was beginning to understand the complications, as Sidon stayed close by her side; almost as if he was expecting her to disappear. Had it truly been that long since she had seen her brother...?

Sure enough, a Toad was running up the path; before collapsing to his knees, just as Mario had reached him. "Toad?" Luigi asked gently, as he finally caught up; the little guy was wheezing badly as he struggled to regain his bearings. Something terrible must have happened, bad enough that forced him to run from the castle all the way here. "Mushroom Castle..." Toad wheezed, gasping for air. "...raided," He coughed as his lungs struggled for air. Oh, he had been running for awhile, and was utterly exhausted. But no, he needed to relay the most recent events. The Mario Bros were sure to figure things out. "...Princess Peach...taken..."

Taken?

"Not again," Luigi groused as a single teardrop appeared on the back of Mario's head. "How often does this happen?" Luigi looked up to see that it was Samus, who had asked the question; and he could see the genuine curiosity. At this, Luigi and Mario exchanged looks, as if discussing something with one another. "It happens once or twice," Luigi said, looking away. "A year?" Pit tried as all four relatives snorted. "Try a week," Luigi said flatly. The Smashers stared at them in stunned silence. "You're kidding me," Dedede said weakly, as if unable to believe such a thought. 

"Nope."

_"Scherzi a parte,"_ Luigi said to Mario, who looked a bit amused. _"Dobbiamo ottenere un chip per quella ragazza."_ The cousins snickered softly, as if agreeing with Luigi. _"Ciò renderebbe il tuo lavoro più semplice,"_ Wario pointed out with a cackle as Mario conceded defeat.

Well, Luigi did have a point.  
Peach was kidnapped a little _too_ much for their tastes.

"Who here would take Princess Peach?" Marth asked curiously. It was a bit funny, when all four exchanged looks, before turning to the Smashers as they said but one name. And well, it probably wasn't that surprising, either.

"Bowser."


	6. Riunioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream, once forgotten, comes surging back.
> 
> Man, Luigi hated being right.

"Bowser."

"You've got to be kidding me," Falco said with wide eyes. It wasn't a secret among the Smashers that Bowser had a massive crush on Princess Peach; but not the extent of said crush. Luigi snorted, with a roll of the eyes as he shrugged. "I wish," He grumbled. "You would think he would have given up after six years."

True.

"We better check," Waluigi piped up. Mario tilted his head, curious as without warning; Link, Ganon, Zelda, Fox, Falco and Wolf all looked ill. "What's with them?" He asked Wario, who snickered softly. "Pipe travel doesn't agree with them," He cackled, surprising Mario. "Seriously?" He sounded skeptical, and Luigi couldn't blame him. Pipe travel really was the fastest way to get around Mushroom Kingdom; safer, too. 

Wait -

"Pipe...travel...?" This was the humanoid earth being, who rumbled softly. He looked a bit uneasy, as well, his larger, stocky frame didn't allow for such tight fitting. "It's really the fastest way of traveling here," Waluigi explained. "It just didn't agree with these guys," He gestured to the Hylians and the pilots.

Oh.

"Don't worry about it," Wario said with a laugh; waving off their concern. Even now, after all these years; they were still learning about those green pipes. If anything, the pipes would expand to accommodate those of larger girth. After all, how else would Bowser get around?

.-.-.-.

"_That's_ Bowser's castle?!"

Hearing the incredulous tone from one Captain Falcon, Luigi nor his brother could blame the poor man. Bowser's castle was a little excessive, perhaps more so over the numerous towers and the fact that he had a freaking lava moat didn't help! 

Wait -

Luigi looked nervously to the aquatic beings, sensing that having them here may not be such a good idea. "Will you two be alright?" He asked gently , making sure that they heard him. Mipha blinked at the question, before her eyes soften. "I'm sure we'll be fine," She soothed, but he didn't look all that convinced. "I doubt it's any worse than the Gerudo Desert," The red haired woman muttered. Luigi was thoughtful, before a most curious thought came to him. "Does anyone have a bottle of water?" He asked, his soft voice got everyone to stop; looking at him curiously. "Why would you - ?" Falco broke off, before realization dawned on him and he stared at Luigi in disbelief.

"You can still use that?" He squeaked. 

Realization dawned on the Hylians and the other pilots. How could they have forgotten about the elemental medals? Especially since one of the medals was _water_, which granted Luigi limited control over said elemental. There was just one little problem, did anyone even have a source of water?

"Here."

Luigi looked up, a bit surprised when the soldier dropped a bottle of water into his lap. Guess a soldier was always prepared, eh? Luigi gave a slight smile, his eyes soft as the soldier's cheeks pinked slightly; the man looking away as if embarrassed. The Smashers were quite curious, as they haven't learned about the whole Mansion incident; so they were a little unsure on how to deal with the young man. Luigi quietly uncorked the bottle, before his hand hovered over the now opened lid. For a moment, nothing happened, then the bottle began to shake. Ever so slowly, a little ball of pure water rose up; hovering in the air as a pair of yellow eyes blinked sleepily. It saw Luigi, before cooing softly as it nuzzled him. It wasn't long, before _another_ one joined the little ball.

"Luigi, how did - ?" Mario stuttered, having never seen something like this before. In all of their journeys, never had there been a way for them to control the elements like this. The only thing that came the closest were the Ice and Fire flowers, but even then, it only lasted for a few minutes. Luigi whispered something to the spirit balls, who blinked as they looked to the aquatic beings; before nodding as they flew over, circling the two almost lazily. "There," Luigi sounded pleased. "They should at least keep you from fainting." Mipha and Sidon were surprised, if not a bit touched. Luigi was a complete stranger to them, and yet, he was showing more concern for the Zora than what they were used too.

"So," Luigi straightened up as he saw the Smashers staring at him in shock. "Shall we continue?" He turned red as an awkward silence fell upon the group; rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner. "What the heck was that?!" Pit demanded, stunned by the one who he thought was a complete pacifist; someone who really couldn't do much.

But this...this was way out of normal!

"Luigi," Mario growled, his tone growing more and more annoyed. _"Cosa è successo esattamente nel palazzo?"_ Luigi stilled as Wario and Waluigi turned pale, before the Hylians and pilots realized something. Neither of the three had bothered to fill Mario in on what had happened. 

_"Bene...?"_

Time to go!

.-.-.-.  
**Bowser's Castle**

Bowser was grinning like a loon as he addressed his minions - er - followers, that very morning. Finally, after six long years, he had the perfect plan of obtaining his beloved Princess Peach. There was no way those plumbers could stop him this time, he would have Peach all to himself. He was about to address them, when his eyes narrowed dangerously; catching sight of an all too familiar group. Leading the group, unsurprisingly were the brothers; but why was Wario and Waluigi with the pair? Frustrated, he jumped down; sending his minions scattering. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He growled, snorting flames.

"You left the front gate open," Falco said dryly as Bowser stopped; before stomping a foot in anger. "How many times have I told those idiots?!" He screeched. "If you're the last one in, shut the damn door!" The lizard snapped at a nearby minion; a Goomba, with bits of fire, causing the poor thing to run away.

"You can cut the act, Bowser," Waluigi said tiredly, rubbing his temples as if to stave off a growing headache. "Where's Princess Peach?" At this, the lizard king froze; before turning a confused look on the brothers. "What are you talking about?" He sounded rather confused. "I haven't seen her since Delfino."

Wait a minute...

"If you haven't seen her since summer..." Wario said slowly.  
"Then, who raided Mushroom Castle?!"

Luigi stilled, his head lowered as a chill of familiarity washed over him. Before anyone could react, he yanked Mario back by his collar; just in time to avoid a bolt of dark energy that had struck his earlier spot. Mario felt his heart pounding, as he realized just how close he came to getting injured. Hold on a tick, how did Luigi...?

"MARIO!"

Everyone looked up, jerking back as Princess Peach suddenly appeared; trapped within a shimmering bubble. She appeared to be alright, if not a little distressed. But, who in the world had taken her?

"Your princess, has been taken by me."

At the same time, a young man appeared next to her; but he was no native to either kingdom. His skin was a noticeable shade of blue, and a single glowing yellow eye glared down at the stunned crowd; dressed in a fine white suit complete with top hat and cape. A gemmed staff was being held tightly in one hand. "You..." Bowser scowled, baring his sharp teeth as he glared at the intruder. "Who the hell do you think you are?" He hissed, smoke billowing from his nose as his anger surged. 

"I am Count Bleck, the one chosen by the Dark Prognosticus," The man smiled, revealing a jagged smile of needle sharp fangs. "I shall bring destruction to the multi-universe," He purred, insanity glittering among his empty orb. This ominous declaration sent a wave of panic through the Smashers as the horrible realization dawned on them, one-by-one. 

D-Destroy the u-universe...?!

"I don't care who you are," Bowser snarled, fire spewing from his jaw as he dug his heels in. "Let Princess Peach go, _right now_!" Before Bleck could react, a soft accented voice spoke out; catching everyone's attention.

_"Solo un burattino..."_

Mario froze as Luigi's soft voice rang; surprisingly enough, his words silenced the crowd. Wario and Waluigi turned sharply, the hair on the back of their necks began to rise as they saw Luigi. His head was lowered, brown bangs shadowing his eyes as he seemed to sway on the spot.

**"What was that, human?"**

The mobians shuddered as Bleck's voice, which had been light and airy, with the barest of accents; suddenly deepened, becoming more guttural. Bleck's lone eye flared, as he stared coldly down at the defiant human. A defiant mortal who would be the first to fall.

A smile slowly crossed Luigi's lips, sending a chill down the spines of many. That smile...it promised eternal pain for the enemy; a shark like smile that was devoid of light. His left arm slowly lifted, and the castle rumbled as the lava roared with life. Everyone watched in stunned silence as blood red flames began to curl and coil around Luigi; almost serpent like. Numerous balls of crimson flames formed protectively around the entranced man; their glowing red eyes flaring with sheer rage. Without warning, Luigi leapt forward, the fire following him as he lunged for Bleck; left hand stretched out. It was Shadow, who saw the nails lengthening, and he felt his heart drop at the sight. This...this wasn't Luigi anymore, but something far more.

Something dark.  
Something _evil_.

Bleck, believing that his impenetrable shield would hold, did not a thing. However, that confidence dropped as the mortal literally shattered his shield with a single swipe of claws - wait, what? The dark being barely avoided the fire; still in shock over the destruction of his shield. Luigi landed behind the dark one, straightening himself; feeling the dark flames coursing through him as he breathed softly. _"Mi hai sentito ... fantoccio,"_ He said simply, before slowly turning around. His eyes...they were no longer blue, but a very pale shade of gray; the pupils slowly thinning into slits.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked nervously, inching away as her instincts were demanding to run. This wasn't the sweet man, but a demon instead. "I don't know," Zelda said nervously, wishing that in this life that she had her bow. "But whatever it is, Luigi _isn't_ the one in control," Ganon said quietly, one hand on his sword as he looked on with a grim gaze.

"But someone else, is."

Bleck looked back to the human, this time, with a more interested gaze. Luigi was proving to be quite the catch. "In fact," He purred as he raised his staff. "I think I'll be taking _you_ as well." Luigi screeched in pain as bright light illuminated; forcing him to stagger back in pain as the light seared his vision. He shook his head, trying to clear away the bright spots; hissing as his vision swarmed frantically. At the same time, the staff lifted into the air hovering above the crowd as darkness swirled ominously. Within minutes, an ominous vortex had formed; covering the arena ceiling. Soon, a terrible windstorm began to whip into a frenzy; sending bits of debris flying. 

_"Sei ancora un fottuto pupazzo!"_


End file.
